


Because I'd Give You all the Years of my Life

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Parental Riza Hawkeye, Parental Roy Mustang, Parental Royai, Royai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Time passed in flashes. Riza could remember Havoc lifting her up, carrying her out of the bank, and putting her in the car. She could remember the blurry city line as Breda practically flew them to the hospital. She could pick out the worried faces of nurses she had seen over the past couple of weeks at her checkups, they knew her secret and were just as scared as she was. She could feel the uncomfortable hospital bed as they laid her down and she could remember the doctors rushing in to operate. Pulling the bullet out and sewing her thigh up was a quick process that she demanded to stay awake for. The last thing she could remember was the nurses telling her the baby was okay. That's all Riza needed to know before welcoming sleep.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> i'm finally posting a royai fic wow it's about fucking time! anywho enjoy this idea that [emma (fullmetalscully)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalscully) and i came up with! she's also posted an interpretation of these events but mine is just gonna be longer :^) enjoy this angst

One second Riza Hawkeye stood to the left of Havoc, gun tight in her grasp with amber eyes scanning the emptied bank; one lightning fast bang later she was on the cold ground with white-hot pain flaring up in her right thigh. The window behind her had shattered, spraying shards of glass over her body. Havoc was there in a second, holding her in his arms and yelling for Fuery to bring Armstrong onto the case and for Breda to get a car. Riza would be fine, she knew she would be. It was only a shot in the leg, nothing life-threatening, especially not for her, but that didn’t erase the fear in the forefront of her mind. Her life wasn’t solely her own anymore, she had another person to worry about other than herself, and even though the wound was nowhere near her lower stomach, Riza still worried that the baby had been injured too. 

Time passed in flashes. Riza could remember Havoc lifting her up, carrying her out of the bank, and putting her in the car. She could remember the blurry city line as Breda practically flew them to the hospital. She could pick out the worried faces of nurses she had seen over the past couple of weeks at her checkups, they knew her secret and were just as scared as she was. She could feel the uncomfortable hospital bed as they laid her down and she could remember the doctors rushing in to operate. Pulling the bullet out and sewing her thigh up was a quick process that she demanded to stay awake for. The last thing she could remember was the nurses telling her the baby was okay. That’s all Riza needed to know before welcoming sleep.

–

Out of all the things Roy expected to happen during his meeting with Ishvalan priests to prepare for the construction of new temples in the East, Kain Fuery bursting into the room without permission, breathless and teary-eyed, was not one of them. But what he really didn’t expect was to receive news that made his entire world stop.

“ _She’s_ been shot, sir.” In that moment Fuery looked the smallest he ever had. Short by nature, but the fear in his watering eyes and the shakiness of his hands made him look like an eight-year-old who had just seen a monster. “I’m sorry… I couldn’t let you sit in here and not know for hours.”

It wasn’t supposed to be a dangerous assignment, a simple robbery that could be handled within a couple of hours. The suspected thieves had fled the scene as soon as the military police arrived, leaving the team to hunt for any leads. No other people were supposed to be in the building except them, at least that’s what they had been told. And now Riza had been shot. Roy didn’t want to believe it, his mind screamed for Fuery to tell him it was a lie, but his mouth was too dry to form words. 

Roy could feel the piercing gazes of the Ishvalans seeping into his skin, their eyes calling out questions of who had been shot and why, questions that he didn’t want to answer. He shouldn’t leave this meeting, he knew that; it’s too important and the priests were expecting construction sites to pop up soon. But he had to leave. There was no way in hell he could sit in an office for four more hours without knowing whether or not Riza was okay. Perhaps it was a selfish decision to make, but Roy had to go.

He apologized profusely, repeating how sorry he was that he had to go. that one of his men had been shot. It’s not common for a high ranking military man to leave an important meeting with officials from other cities simply because _one_ of their men got shot, but the other Amestrian officials said anything, not even the Furher. They all knew who was in danger and that there was no point in trying to make Roy stay. 

Roy and Fuery raced out of Central Headquarters side by side. The poor second lieutenant was still trembling, afraid to look at Roy and see the hurt plastered on his face as they stomped down the halls.

“When did you find out?” Roy snapped as they scrambled into a car, Fuery getting in the driver’s seat and he in the back.

“I was there, sir. I came straight to tell you while Breda and Havoc took her to the hospital.”

They sat in silence for the rest of the ride. Roy squeezed his shaking knee, wishing he could calm his anxieties. He shouldn’t have reacted that way, he should’ve waited until the meeting was finished, but Riza wasn’t just his subordinate anymore. The two had been meeting in secret outside of work for months now. After the Promised Day, around a year and a half ago, it was mutually decided that they wouldn’t hold back their feelings anymore, at least not to each other. They had faced death head on and didn’t want to waste any more time not being _together_. Roy hated the secrecy, but he was more than willing to sacrifice a public relationship if it meant that he’d be able to just be with her.

Roy didn’t even wait for the car to be parked before hopping out and rushing into the hospital. The nurses at the front desk nearly jumped out of their seats in shock when he flew in. He looked a mess, raven hair out of place and coat flying behind him, and they knew exactly why. One of the nurses stationed up front had worked with Roy and Riza both when they shared the same room a year and a half ago. She wasted no time getting out of her seat and leading Roy, and a winded Fuery who ran in after the General, to the room Riza was in. 

–

Riza was still in surgery when Roy finally reached her room, so he did the only thing he knew how to do when scared. Pace. He walked up and down the halls, one hand tugging at his hair and the other shoved into his coat pocket. Fuery stood against the wall opposite to Riza’s room, trying to see anything through the tiny square window.

_Don’t leave me, Riza. You can’t leave me, not yet. We have so much left to live for, so much left to do. You can’t go, not now, not ever._

Thoughts clouded with negativity refused to leave Roy’s head. He tried to be optimistic, prayed that she had gotten shot somewhere easy, he really did, yet he couldn’t shake the idea that she had been horribly injured or even worse dead. _No, she wouldn’t have died. That doesn’t happen to her. It just doesn’t. Riza’s going to be fine. She’s strong, she won’t give up so easily._ Even through the forced optimism, the one image Roy couldn’t shake was Riza lying on the ground, blood pooling around her body as life was being ripped away from her.

Havoc and Breda arrived at the room minutes later. Roy stopped his pacing and faced them.

“Where were the both of you?” Roy’s voice was harsher than he meant it to be, but his men knew that he wasn’t being cold with them directly.

“Brigadier General Armstrong called about the case, sir,” Havoc began to explain, lowering himself to sit on the floor, back resting against the beige hospital wall. He was visibly exhausted; his baby blues were drained of vibrancy and there were hints of purple underneath his eyes.

“They have a few leads to the burglars, but they did catch one man. Armstrong is pretty sure that it’s the guy who shot Hawkeye. He was across the street, high up in a building with a sniper’s rifle. They’ve taken him to Headquarters for interrogation.”

Anger bubbled up at the bottom of Roy’s stomach, mixing with the acidity in his gut. He wanted to throw up. If this was the man that shot Riza, then he wanted them dead. Immediately. No, he wanted to hand that man his death on a silver platter of his own flames. Roy couldn’t do that, though. It’d be too obvious. This wasn’t a dire life or death situation where he could kill anybody that harmed Riza. This was a case that had to be handled professionally and there wasn’t absolutely nothing he could do about it.

“Good. Keep up with Armstrong’s team and let me know of any updates. Other than that, you’re all free to go,” Roy said, glancing over the three men. They had worked hard today, both on the case and in getting Riza to the hospital. They deserved to rest.

Breda let out a snort, sliding down against the wall to sit to the left of Havoc. “You’re dumb if you think we’re going anywhere, boss. She means as much to us as she does to you.”

“Falman would be here too if he wasn’t caught up in Briggs,” Havoc added.

Roy sighed and joined the row, sitting on the floor to Havoc’s right. Fuery took a seat at the end of the row, next to Roy, after trying to peek through the door one last time. There was no point in trying to send any of them home. Their team was loyal with a bond so unbreakable not even an all-mighty god could pull them apart, in comparison to what they had gone through together, a gunshot was nothing.

–

Thirty minutes or so passed by before nurses and a doctor filed out of the room, the lead doctor coming out of the room last with a clipboard in hand. All four men on the floor jumped up once the room was cleared, hoping to see Riza or at least know if she had made it through.

“Are any of you family to Miss. Hawkeye?” The doctor asked, glancing at the row of men over the brim of his glasses.

A chorus of three sad no’s and one forceful yes echoed throughout the hallway. Breda, Havoc, and Fuery all looked at Roy with shock. Technically, no, he wasn’t family, but he was the closest damn thing she had to it. Lying wasn’t something Roy often did, but he’d do it to see her.

The doctor pushed the door to her room open and motioned for Roy to join him inside. Riza was asleep when they walked in, bobbed blonde hair splayed against the white pillow. Roy wanted to rush to her side, grab her hand and beg her to wake up, but there was no way in hell the doctor would let him bother her.

The two sat in chairs pushed against the wall, opposite of Riza’s bed. Roy couldn’t stop himself from looking at her every now and then. He hated seeing her like this, weak and out-of-body. It had been so long since she had been in a hospital and the last time he couldn’t even see her. For once in his life he was thankful for his previous blindeness. He never wanted to see Riza in a hospital bed again.

“The surgery went perfect,” The doctor started, drawing Roy’s attention away from Riza. “Miss. Hawkeye was shot in the thigh and was lucky that it didn’t hit any bones. She’ll be fine in a couple of weeks, though there she may have a limp for a while, but it’ll fade.” Roy could finally breathe. She was going to be fine. It was minor and Riza was going to be okay.

“More importantly,” he continued. “The baby is going to be fine. We checked the heartbeat and ran a quick scan just to make sure that everything was normal. A couple of inches higher and it would’ve been a grave situation, but they’re both fine. Miss Hawkeye should wake up in a couple of hours, you’re free to wait here with her.”

The doctor’s existence faded away the second he mentioned a baby. Roy’s world stopped in disbelief for a second time that day. A _baby_? Riza never told him anything about her being pregnant. Hell, he hadn’t even noticed any changes with her, but then again if she _truly_ didn’t want him to know about it, she’d find a way to hide it. He didn’t understand many things in that moment, but Roy really couldn’t figure why would she want to hide something like that from him. He couldn’t think of any valid reasons as to why she’d keep a secret that big. The baby was definitely his. He thought they had been careful all the times they slept together but clearly, they hadn’t been careful enough.

God, he wished she would wake up soon. He had so many questions swirling in his brain, it felt as though his mind would burst at any second. The doctor had left at some point, he probably took notice to Roy’s shock and thought it best to leave him, leaving him alone with his Riza. His Riza, the mother of his baby, and fuck, he was going to be a father. It was all too surreal and spending the silence overthinking would do nothing but send him into a mess, so he leaned back in the chair and waited for Riza to wake, never once taking his eyes off of her sleeping body.

–

Voices. Riza could hear voices all around her. She didn’t want to open her eyes yet, still exhausted from the day’s events, and decided to simply listen.

“She’s gonna be okay though, right?” Fuery was there, she could hear his trembling voice breaking through the frantic conversation.

“You can’t just hide everything from us, boss, that’s not cool.”

“Exactly.”

Havoc and Breda too, she expected them to be there, but Havoc mentioned a boss and that meant– no. No, he couldn’t be there. He shouldn’t be there. Roy would only fuss over her and come up with excuses for him to justify missing work. She would be fine, she didn’t need him to be there with her. When she was back on her feet Riza was going to shoot whoever thought it was a good idea to run and tell Roy Mustang that she had been injured and hospitalized.

It was more than him missing work, though, she was terrified to face Roy. The secret she carried deep within her was bound to come to light at some point, Riza just didn’t want it to be now. Although she hated keeping things from him, she thought it was the best thing to do. With so much on both of their plates, bringing a baby into the mixture wasn’t ideal but Riza would handle it. She could deal with this on her own. Telling Roy would only make him worry more and neither of them needed him to be stressed out.

“Listen she’s going to be okay, but she needs space to rest.” Riza laughed at that in the back of her head, how ironic was it for Roy to say that when he’d be the one person not giving her space.

She listened as the other three men grumbled for a bit before sulking out of the room. A part of her wanted to open her eyes and face Roy, but another part of her was still worried to face him. On top of the baby, she knew how much he hated hospitals, specifically when she was in them. And as much as she wanted to, Riza couldn’t push this off any longer. Roy would have questions waiting and after a bit of mental encouragement, she was ready to answer them.

–

The second Riza’s eyes flittered open, Roy was at her bedside. With nobody else in the room to see them or question their closeness, he reached for her hand and gently intertwined his fingers with hers.

“Riza?” The warmth softness of his voice washed over Riza’s body and she couldn’t help but crack a weak smile.

“I’m okay, you don’t have to worry.” She turned her head slightly to look at him, taking in his concerned face.

“The doctor said that you’re pregnant,” Roy said quietly, breaking away from her gaze. He was shy to touch on the topic, dreading her response to him knowing.

Riza’s jaw dropped, stunned. He knew. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he _knew,_ and she hadn’t been the one to tell him. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go, she was supposed to tell him later, after he had finished his current plans with Ishval, when they had a break in time. He wasn’t supposed to find out like this.

Tears pooled at the corner of her eyes and Riza tried to pull her hand out of his grasp, but Roy only held onto her tighter. She fought back the tears, not wanting to appear anymore weak than she already did.

“Don’t try to carry this all on your own, please,” he murmured, squeezing her hand in reassurance. “I’m not upset, I promise. I just want to know why you hid this from me.”

“This would only be a burden to you right now–“

Roy’s eyes snapped up, no longer clouded with worry but blazing with frustration.

“A _burden_ , Riza?” He spat out the word as if it were poison. “How can you say something like that?”

“Because it’s true, Roy,” she replied, keeping her voice level. “We’re both too busy for this right now, but I can handle it. I’m not going to force you into a commitment like this when you’re working on so many projects right now.”

“Force me into a commitment like this? Riza, we made a commitment to each other long, long ago and that still applies even to this. You’re not forcing me into anything. You don’t have to force me to be a father to _our_ child.”

Riza shook her head. Of course, he’d bring up the promises they’d made to each other all those years ago. He wasn’t going to let her go down any road in life alone, that was a fact, but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t going to fight against it.

“Legally, you can’t be the father of this child. Think about that, think about your career.” She needed Roy to look at this logically. He needed to push his heart aside and use his brain for once with her.

Roy scoffed, head tilting to the side and looking at her with hurt. “I don’t care about any of that right now. I care about _you_ and our baby, that’s all. Nothing you say is going to change that. And if I have to physically amend the law myself to be a part of this, then I will. I’ll go straight to Grumman tomorrow morn–”

“No, you won’t,” Riza snapped, eyebrows knit together in irritation. “You’re going to continue to work as usual and act as if nothing has changed, Roy. I can handle this for now.”

Sighing, Roy expelled all the frustration in his mind. Hell would freeze over before he let her go through this solo, that was clear, but he didn’t want to argue with her right now, especially not after today. They could talk about this later and come up with a solution, one that Roy hoped included him being present in the growth and life of their child.

“Go back to sleep, Riza,” Roy whispered, running his thumb over the back of her hand. “I have to go pick up some things from the office, but I’ll be back later.”

“I swear to God, you better not go to Grumman and talk to him about this–“

He hushed her with a kiss to her forehead, squeezing her hand one last time.

“I wouldn’t go behind your back like that, not before we’ve talked about this.” Riza’s gaze softened at that, reassured that he wouldn’t run straight to the Furher and demand a law change. They’d work this out together somehow.

“Bring me back some work, too.”

Laughter burst out of Roy’s chest as he grabbed his coat. Sometimes he couldn’t believe this woman. Not even hours after being shot and getting operated on, she wanted work to do.

“I will not, but I will bring you something to eat. Hospital food is disgusting.” Roy flashed her a grin on his way to the door. She responded with the face of an annoyed puppy, nose scrunching up and amber eyes narrowing slightly.

“Fine.”

“I love you, Riza.” Roy said after making sure nobody was around in the hallway to hear him. He looked over his shoulder one last time, already half way out the door.

Riza’s fake annoyance faded away instantly, happiness and relief taking over her features.

“I know.”

Nobody else needed to know of their relationship, not when they had each other. It had been them, together, since the beginning of time and that was never going to change. Sure, a new addition was coming into the picture, but it would only bring them closer together. This baby was going to be a challenge for the both of them, but they’d get through it. They’d figure out how to work around the schedules and law somehow. They’d learn and adjust and find a solution _together._


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He promises to never go behind her back, but sometimes things are so important that you have to break a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this so fast and before a spanish exam i hope you enjoy :^)

Roy Mustang could count the time he’d felt absolute terror on his two hands. He wouldn’t list them out, but he knew it was fewer than ten. Fear wasn’t a feeling that he had time to spare on. When things came him way he had to deal with them that moment and he did. But this was different. This issue had whirled around in his head for days, no, weeks really. He found out through an accident, a doctor’s slip of the tongue after an accident. They had talked about the situation multiple times since then, but couldn't come to a resolution. So, Roy decided to take things into his own hands. Roy just wanted things to be okay and would do anything to make that happen, even if it meant going around her.

He stood outside the Furher’s office with a sweaty hand hovering over the door knob. His heart was thumping deep in his chest and head pounding with thoughts that wouldn’t stop spiraling. There were a million ways this conversation could go. Grumman could have him discharged in a second, he could force him to leave his team and work with new people that didn’t understand him all that well; the Furher had the power to do anything he wanted to, and that very idea sent chills down Roy’s spine.

As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t delay this conversation any longer, his mind would deteriorate if he wasn’t upfront with Grumman about the situation within the next couple of minutes. He would be met with anger later, that was a fact, but Roy would have to push that aside and go against the one person he never wanted to oppose. It was the best idea he had. It was the only decision to make, even if the other half of the decision was against it. Roy would do anything to resolve this situation, he just wanted everything to be okay. He wanted to live with Riza and their future baby and just be _okay._

“General Mustang, I’ve been told you have something dire to tell me. What’s going on?” Grumman’s voice was as friendly as ever, if his voice could ever be considered friendly. Sat behind his desk, hands clasped and resting on the wood surface, the Furher looked as if he was about to make a deal with Drachma, not talk to one of his most trusted men.

Roy hardly stepped into the room and the old man was already being direct. Grumman was hardly ever straight to the point, but it was clear he knew how serious the situation was simply because of his directness.

“It’s about Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye, sir.” Roy remained on the other side of the office, knowing that if he got closer to Grumman his nerves would grab him by the hair and drag him out of the room, leaving the issue unresolved.

“And what about her? She’s not returned yet, did something happen outside of work that affects her work?” Grumman should’ve asked why Roy was reporting to him about the Lieutenant Colonel instead of herself, but after her release from the hospital she was confined to her home, to give her wounds time to heal.

“I–I don’t think it will affect her work now, sir, but it definitely will in the future.” Roy Mustang never stuttered. He’d stood in front of death itself and hadn’t stuttered or tumbled over his words once. Nobody could pull something like this out of him but her.

“I’d appreciate it if you would stop beating around the bush and tell me what is wrong with my granddaughter, General.”

Out of all the people that had the power to resolve the issue at hand of course it had to be Riza’s grandfather. This could play to his advantage, but it could also ruin everything for him too. Roy prayed that Grumman was in a good mood before opening his mouth.

“Hawkeye is pregnant, sir.”

“And why are you telling me this instead of her?” Grumman’s face didn’t change a bit, still blank and staring straight at Roy, who’s gaze had fell to the floor.

“I’m the father.” The second the words fell from Roy’s lips his stomach dropped and his heart twisted in his chest. He didn’t want to look Grumman in the eyes, terrified of his reaction.

Silence filled the air for a couple of moments, moments that felt like hours to Roy. He hated being encased in unknowing nothingness. He _needed_ to know how Grumman felt, regardless of whether or not he was scared.

“I’m confused as to why this is of dire importance, General.” The elder man showed no signs of anger or disgust, in fact, it didn’t seem as though he had any reaction at all. If anything, it seemed as if the Furher wasn’t even surprised by the news, like he had seen the signs from miles away and put the puzzle pieces together before Roy even opened his mouth.

That wasn’t the response Roy was expecting. Although he wasn’t genuinely sure of how Grumman was going to respond, indifference definitely wasn’t anywhere in his ideas. Anger, confusion, disappointment, those were all possibly reactions present in his mind, not nonchalance. It did make it somewhat easier, though, to move onto the true meaning of this meeting. Telling Grumman about Riza’s pregnancy was only part one of Roy’s visit and nowhere near as terrifying as part two.

Lifting his head, Roy looked directly at Grumman and summoned all of the courage in his heart. The next task was to ask for a law change. Big requests had to be delivered with an abundance of confidence, something Roy definitely didn’t have in that moment. But he’d gather as much of it as he could, let it rise to the surface through his words. For her. For their child.

“Truthfully, sir, I came to ask about amending or revising the fraternization laws,” Roy said, voice as level and calm as it could be. He noticed the tick of Grumman’s eyebrow, the small notion that suggested Roy was talking big, requesting something he probably shouldn’t be asking for.

“So, to my understanding, you’ve slept with your subordinate, got her pregnant, and wish to change the laws because… Your own selfishness, perhaps? You have always been an ambitious one, Mustang, it doesn’t surprise me that you’d go out of your way and ask for something like this for your own good,” Grumman replied curtly. He wasn’t necessarily being rude, but rather coldly observant.

Roy shook his head almost instantly. This wasn’t for him, this was _never_ about him. All of his thoughts weren’t regarding him and his needs, but Riza’s. Only her and the unborn baby. It never once came to him that he should demand this of Grumman for himself. Hell, if Grumman told him no today Roy would find a way around it. For Riza. For the baby. He wouldn’t let their family hide in secrecy, living in the shadows. He refused to let his child grow up not knowing who their father was, or worse knowing exactly who their father was but not being able to acknowledge him as their father. Roy couldn’t let the only person he’s ever truly loved deal with something like that, not on her own.

“This isn’t about me, sir. My request doesn’t derive from my personal wants or need at all. It’s…” Roy’s words fell short and his eyes dropped to the ground. Riza’s father was a touchy subject for all that knew him. The man who locked himself away in a musty study and gave his daughter little to no attention after the death of his wife. The man who cursed his daughter and left her alone, who ripped Grumman’s own daughter away from him at such a young age.

“It’s what, boy.”

Dropping the titles meant that Grumman was no longer talking to General Roy Mustang, no, he was talking to Roy, the father of his granddaughter’s child. A boy who thought he knew everything in this world after running through the gates of hell when in reality he still knew nothing at all. He knew nothing of family, knew nothing about how to love someone like he should or raise a kid. Roy could recite passages and passages from books he had read ages ago, but he couldn’t open up himself up in the ways Riza deserved, he sure as hell couldn’t give a baby love that he had never known before. Being called a boy in that moment opened his eyes, made him realize that he wasn’t ready to go through with all of this. But there was no going back now, he wasn’t going to pull back and tell Grumman to forget everything he had said; no, he was going to tell this man exactly why he wants to love his family and be there for his family, regardless of what the outcome may be.

“I can’t sit here and let Riza go through this alone,” he started. If Grumman had dropped titles with him, then he would do the same with Riza. “Growing up, her father isolated her and kept her away from the world. She didn’t get to learn about the family she had out here, and it hurt her, I know it did. Sensei was obsessed with his ambitions and need for knowledge, he didn’t care about her growing up and it’s clear how this has affected her, sir. She wants to handle this all on her own and shelter the baby once its born, but I can’t let that happen. I can’t let this cycle of secrecy go around again. It’ll only hurt our child when it grows up and I don’t want to see them alone and secluded from society because of some old rules that have no business being in place.”

Roy watched as Grumman’s eyes glossed over with fire, hatred for the man he despised most burning in the forefront of his mind. Berthold Hawkeye had hurt many people. That line of hurt couldn’t continue, not if they could prevent it.

“Does Riza know you’re here?” Grumman asked, stepping out from behind his desk and moving to the front of it. He leaned back against the surface with arms crossed over his chest. Changing the law didn’t sound like his granddaughter. Leaving it the way it was and carrying everything on her own shoulders, that was his Riza. He assumed that this idea had to be entirely Roy’s and if Riza knew about it, she didn’t approve.

“No, sir,” Roy answered with a shake of his head. He and Riza had argued for hours the past week or so about asking Grumman to revise the law. Riza said it would be too obvious that it was changed solely for them, people would know and use it against Roy when he steps up to be Furher. Roy argued that Grumman was smart and sly enough to use this to better his time as Furher, to show that the country was moving and progressing from the dictator-like reign it had before.

“Well, boy, if you’re going to be with my granddaughter then I suggest you be more upfront with her. She’s not going to like that you came here behind her back,” Grumman said, a tiny sparkle in his eyes.

“If we’re going to be toge–?”

“I’ll need to talk with Riza first, of course, I’m not going to have her pissed at me too. But even if she fights against changing the law, I still have the power to do it with or without her approval.”

Roy couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Grumman was going to change the law. Even if it took months to amend, it was still getting changed. Their baby could be borne by the time the fraternization laws were no more, but Roy could care less. He was going to be able to be with her, with his baby. In the end, they were going to be able to be a family. Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
